<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>been tryna call by jessseventy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25863127">been tryna call</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessseventy/pseuds/jessseventy'>jessseventy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Rising: Secret Warriors (2018), Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Originally Posted on Tumblr, POV Outsider, Wordcount: 500-1.000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:28:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>959</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25863127</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessseventy/pseuds/jessseventy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Why are two people on the ceiling?”</p><p>"This is Miles. Say hi."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gwen Stacy &amp; Miles Morales, No Romantic Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>120</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Superheroes and Other Heroes</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>been tryna call</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title is taken from <a href="https://youtu.be/4NRXx6U8ABQ">Blinding Lights</a> by The Weeknd.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
  <p>“Uh...”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Why are two people on the ceiling?” Doreen asked, straight to the point. Gwen - she was the only one who sat upside down on the ceiling - and the other kid, who was a black kid in street clothes like Gwen’s, although more casual than her own, shrugged. It looked weird, upside down, and from someone who wasn’t Gwen.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“This is Miles,” Gwen said easily, one earbud in, the other hanging as she tapped at her phone with both thumbs. “Say hi.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hi,” Doreen and Miles said at the same time. Miles gave the group a wave.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Why’s he in here though?” Kamala asked, her head tilted back, which was starting to hurt, but it was weird to talk to people on the ceiling, not looking at them made it weirder. “Isn’t this supposed to be a secret?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Uh, yeah...” Gwen put her phone down - up? She set it down on her knee, and it stuck there like gravity was working backwards for her, which it certainly wasn’t, but the team was fairly used to her using her powers in such a way. “So, Miles, want to share why you’re in the secret base?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He groaned, and fell onto his side, onto the ceiling, which, god, this was giving Daisy a headache. He then made a grumbling noise and waved one hand around a bit. Gwen nudged him with her foot. “Words, Miles.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You yanked me here!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I wanted to talk!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You can text and call me!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh, says Mister I-Lose-My-Phone-Every-Hour!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I do not!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Do too!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Do not!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“B agrees with me.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“B is a janky hobo who’s divorced and in his forties.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Truth,” Gwen huffed and fell backwards so that she was lying across the ceiling. She blinked, seemingly realizing her team was still there, watching her. With one foot, she indicated Miles, pointing her toes. “He’s Spider-Man, and no, not the one your thinking of, that’s one’s Reddie.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I can’t believe you named yours <em>Reddie</em>.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yours is <em>Blondie</em>, what do you have to say about yourself? Also, spur of the moment, a lot like someone’s very bad spray paint uniform idea! That stuff stunk!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Miles let out a growl and lunged at Gwen, who flipped backwards, and then the two of them were fighting. On the ceiling. As if it were the floor, and that would be weirder if the team wasn’t used to Gwen doing half the things she did on walls and ceilings like they were floors. But to have another kid, who they’d never met, doing the same thing and fighting her, that was weird.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>They weren’t really fighting. The punches were quick, sure, and so were the rest of the moves, but there was a certain lack of power behind them. They knew Gwen was strong - she never admitted just how strong, but Daisy had theorized that she could lift several tons at the least. And she had, more than once, after delivering hits that should have been exhausting, had just waved them off with ‘That’s nothing’.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>So yes. The combat was fast, and the hits were hard, hard enough to do severe damage to anyone who wasn’t blessed or cursed with the same powers as the Spider’s were - everyone knew Spider-Man, of course, and he spent a fair amount of time with Ghost Spider in uniform. (Not that it had helped her reputation, or his, but Spider-Man never seemed to care about those things that much.)</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>But for Gwen, they were light.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She ducked, planted a hand - or the fingers of a hand, arching them in such a way that had to be uncomfortable - and hung from the ceiling, kicking a leg out and hooking behind Mile’s legs. They apparently weren’t doing property damage, as Miles fell off the ceiling. Or would have, if he hadn’t done some crazy flip move that certainly should have been impossible by the laws of physics alone, grabbed ahold of the bottom of Gwen’s knee, and grabbed the ceiling like she had, the two of them facing each other.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Better,” she praised, a foot coming up to take over for her hand, and diving at him, letting go of the ceiling. Miles twisted away, and she got a hand on the ceiling again, the two of them darting back and forth, ignoring gravity for a while longer.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Eventually, Gwen, hanging from the ceiling by her hands, locked her legs around Miles’ neck in a sorta-weird but oddly-cool move, and he went limp. “You win.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She lifted her legs up, holding him without choking him, and they both returned to their upside-down crouches on the ceiling, looking down at the trio of girls below them.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Again,” Gwen said brightly. “This is Miles, Spider-Man, and his nickname is Sunspot, after that Magnus Chase book, which really was in kind of bad taste but we were sleep-deprived and also high on sugar at the time, so we get a free pass there.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Bad taste?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“High on sugar?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Spider-Man?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Miles jabbed a finger towards Gwen, who lurched forwards, teeth snapping, and he yanked it back, both of them grinning. “You spend too much time with Ham. Also, your fault I’m here.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“He gave me an anvil.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Why am I not surprised?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“About which bit?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“All of it.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Gwen laughed, and dropped from the ceiling lazily, flipping backwards once, and landing on the back of the couch, perfectly balanced. Miles did the same, landing on the ground, and standing up straight. “Are we done? Can I go now?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah, yeah, yeah,” Gwen said, waving him away, and kicking up into a handstand for a second. She then pushed off, and flipped to her feet and the ground, giving him a fist tap. “Adios.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He left.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>And nothing was explained. At all.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>